The Sandman (The Powerpuff Girls)
The Sandman is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Dream Scheme". He is based off of the mythological creature of the same name, who puts people to sleep, by flinging sand in their eyes, to make them sleepy. He was voiced by Greg Eagles. Biography In "Dream Scheme", the life of The Sandman was explored in an episode, framed by a rhyming narrative. It was learned that he traveled around the world every night to put people to sleep. Whenever he was off duty, he would catch some "Z"s for himself, but because it was technically night time somewhere in the world, at every time, The Sandman could never catch a break. One night, The Sandman finally snapped and said that he was done, putting people to sleep. So, he created a giant machine, that would drop giant piles of sand on people's eyes, putting everyone in the world to sleep, forever. However, the only people this didn't work on, were The Powerpuff Girls, because the three of them were still wide awake, and refusing to go to sleep. The Sandman showed up in The Powerpuff Girls' house, in person, demanding that they go to sleep, but The Powerpuff Girls refused. The Sandman took out a sand gun, and shot them, putting them all to sleep. After that, The Sandman could finally go home and go to sleep, himself. While The Powerpuff Girls were asleep, they all appeared in the same dream together and discussed what they were going to do. They realized they could travel into other people's dreams, and so they went to The Sandman's dream to teach him a lesson. The Sandman was at home, sleeping, and he had a beautiful dream about, running through a field of flowers. His dream was eventually interrupted by The Powerpuff Girls, whose dream versions showed up in his dream and antagonized him. The Powerpuff Girls chased him around in a psychedelic dream scene, driving him crazy. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls woke him up, and The Sandman begged for mercy, saying that he promised to go back to his normal job again, without going to sleep anymore. He went right back to work, and The Powerpuff Girls were awoken from their dream. However, after all of this, The Powerpuff Girls were beat, and they wanted to go to bed. Unfortunately for them, they had already stayed up far too long, and by the time they started to go to sleep, they had to wake up, in the morning. In the series finale "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", The Sandman had a brief cameo in the background, as one of the many villains, in search for the key to the world. Trivia *The Sandman had a good reason to complain about his job, as he literally could not get a moment's rest, having to work around the clock, putting other people to sleep, all over the world. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mythology Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot